The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alternanthera plant, botanically known as Alternanthera ficoidea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mimosa’.
The new Alternanthera plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Alternanthera ficoidea ‘Partytime’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,789. The new Alternanthera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Partytime’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alpharetta, Ga. during the summer of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alternanthera plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alpharetta, Ga. since July, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Alternanthera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.